


Can't Take My Eyes Off You

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain America - Freeform, Captain America AU, Drabble, Drabble Request, M/M, One Shot, Stucky - Freeform, request, stucky for my bestie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America Modern AU: Straight guy worries he's being homophobic to gay roommate, realizes he's fallen in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foreverequivalent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverequivalent/gifts).



> From my tumblr: Ta-dah! No FFXV or Lightis this time. Mind you, I’ve never read a Stucky fic in my entire life, but I enjoy watching the movies so I ship them and they deserved a lot better than Civil War gave them. Would definitely watch all three movies again and even the comics if I had the money, but video games and an education aren’t cheap! @foreverequivalent linked me to a thing for a Captain America AU: Steve worries he’s being homophobic to his gay roommate, Bucky, realizing he’s fallen in love with him. Part of me didn’t want to because I worry over characterization and ruining her OTP, but I sat myself down and went, “Okay, my bestie is counting on me. I also see her in real life so I know she’s not gonna let me forget. I’ve done some free writing the last couple days with as little info as possible that some would call it sorcery.” Theeennn I had too much fun with the concept that I decided, fuck free writing (I was doing it in text messaging and on FaceBook that it made my fingers hurt and I made all the typos). I’m gonna do this and edit it like a boss. She seemed to like what I wrote so far and even pointed out that I followed a trope that occurs in Stucky fics. I will post this on my Ao3 and reblog to @incandescent-liberator. Let me know if there are things I need to correct or fix in this.
> 
> Characters are Steve Rogers/Captain America and James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes from Marvel and this is gonna be about Stucky. As I did this for my friend, who introduced me to the ship and a lot of things that make me question my life, please don’t request me to do Marvel stuff, I may watch the things and know some things but I don’t specialize in it to accept requests. X__X

Steve Rogers found himself alone in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and a newspaper in one hand. He had been chewing on a piece of toast, pausing between chews to glance at his watch. He had plenty of time to spare to finish reading his articles and clean up before heading to work.

"Morning, Steve." A gruff voice laced with sleep greeted the blond.

Steve looked from his paper and got a load of his roommate, James Buchanan, Bucky as the two preferred the moniker, scratch himself under a plain white t-shirt and let out a huge yawn. Attractive. The blond rolled his eyes at the irony. Bucky was able to get himself out of bed like Steve, but the man had the tendency to yawn throughout the day and fantasize about naps.

"Morning, Bucky. There's the pot of coffee with your name on it."

The corners of the brunette's lips curled upwards. "Just what I need. Thanks, buddy." He strode to the coffee machine but not before clamping his hand on Steve's shoulder in elated gratitude.

Going by Bucky's stance and walk, Steve knew he was exuding a certain glow, the recent after-sex glow. In fact, he must have had a good rump before he headed to the kitchen. Steve knew how it was. He surprised himself that he quickly familiarized himself with his best friend's demeanor and had been able to sleep through all that.

"So... How was last night?"

Bucky inhaled from the mug of coffee he poured and a huge grin broke out across his face as he pulled away from the brew. "Great. But I think he wore himself out. Out like a light. Twice. Bet you can guess how." He waggled his dark eyebrows.

The two roommates had no issue discussing their sex lives or their sexapades openly. Both were young bachelors in the prime of their lives and not ready to settle down just yet, only Bucky's preferences were men while Steve's consisted of women. The main rule that they decreed was when they bring home someone that they keep the noise level down so the other roommate could sleep. Bucky tend to have more one-night encounters than Steve so the rule was especially made for him.

"Hey, I'm going to the store after work today." Steve shoved the thoughts of Bucky with his casual partners away from his mind. "Got anything to add to the list?" He held up a notepad and a pen.

"You're old-fashioned, Steve." Bucky let a grunt of amusement as he waltzed to the blond's side. He lowered himself and read over the other man's shoulder. Steve found his warmth breath tingle the back of his neck and dark tresses inadvertently brush against his clean shaven cheek. "Let me see that." Bucky said suddenly as he placed his mug down and claimed the pad and paper, leaving Steve in a daze. That wasn't intentional, was it? "It's my turn to cook tonight, huh? How about tuna casserole?" He didn't wait for Steve's answer. There was a unanimous consensus that it was among one of the few things that Bucky could whip up without setting the kitchen on fire, and after twirling the pen through his fingers, he scribbled the items necessary on the pad.

Steve leaned into his hand as he watched Bucky write. Unfortunately the spell that had bound the younger man to Bucky broke when the sound of the fridge door was being slammed. The two roommates found the culprit. The culprit stood by the fridge unannounced and helping himself to orange juice. Without a glass.

The blond glowered. He didn't recognize the culprit, but going by the lack of clothes on him, he assumed that this was Bucky's recent paramour. He had nothing against gay people, really, or the fact that he has seen more penises than a doctor because of the men that come and go through the door, but it irked him the wrong way when people strut in their home and think they could do shit like this. At least use a glass.

Bucky didn't excuse the behavior, obviously, but took responsibility since this rude person was his guest. "John, not cool. Use a glass. I told you last night that I have a roommate." He placed the pad down and flew to the cabinet to retrieve a clean cup. The recent lay took the glass and mumbled his thanks before attempting to put the carton back in the fridge. Bucky told him to just take the juice carton and the glass with him, and the stranger probably sulked back to Bucky's room. Raking his hair with his fingers, Bucky threw an apologetic glance in Steve’s direction. "Sorry. Add orange juice to that list, okay? I'll hand you the money after I kick John out."

Steve found himself amused at how chivalry hasn't quite died so long as there's someone like Bucky in this world.

-

"I'm home!" Steve stepped through the entrance of the shared residence with bags in each hand. He heard no reply, but he had received a text as he was leaving work that Bucky was about to begin cooking. He went to the kitchen. It was where music could be softly played in the background.

A gratuitous view of a rear end welcomed him as the blond sidestepped and greeted Bucky. The brunette, who had his hair pulled back to a ponytail and an apron tied around his waist, was stunned when Steve arrived. "Welcome back! Did you just walk in?" He gathered the bags from Steve's hands and rummaged through them.

"Yeah, called you and everything." Steve gestured to the radio playing music near the stove. "But you were too busy playing Billie Holiday."

Bucky frowned, pausing from his rummaging. "I needed to play some jazz while I waited on the pasta."

That frown of his was incredibly endearing to see. Steve almost felt bad. "Now I'm home I can give you a hand." He walked to the stove and checked if the egg noodles were al dente before draining it in the sink. "I'm surprised there aren't any scorch marks this time."

"New trick I taught myself." Bucky replied as he worked on the tuna mixture. "I checked on the pasta between songs instead of commercial breaks."

"Uh huh." A fancy excuse, but if all if it took was for Bucky to actually stay in the kitchen and check the stove instead of dumping everything in and forgetting about it, it was good news to hear. Steve was at least impressed that they didn't have to explain to the landlady about his roommate's culinary prowess this time. He dumped the pasta into a clear baking dish and brought it to Bucky to spoon the creamy and crunchy mixture over the noodles.

The second Steve popped the dish into the oven, Bucky ran over to the radio and an upbeat tune that the young man did not recognize began playing. The older man snapped his fingers and tapped his foot to the low trumpets and drums resounding.

“What’s the matter, Rogers?” Bucky circled about the confused blond. “Is this not up your speed?”

_You'd be like heaven to touch_

_I wanna hold you so much_

Steve shook his head. “How do you expect me to keep up with music not playing these days, old man?”

“I’m not old,” Bucky jabbed him in the shoulder with a punch. While Steve winced and rubbed at his shoulder, the brunette defended, “I’m an old soul. Get it right. But you know this song, come on, I know you do.”

_The sight of you leaves me weak_

_There are no words left to speak_

_But if you feel like I feel_

_Please let me know that is real_

Steve turned away from the older man’s inquisitive stare. The lyrics were indeed becoming more and more familiar as he listened.

“Give up?”

The younger man held up a hand. The title was on the tip of his tongue. “Can’t Take My Eyes Off You by The Four Seasons.”

“Bingo.” Bucky smirked his approval as he took Steve’s hands in his own. “Dance with me.”

“N-no way.” Steve stammered, pulling his hands away. Bucky was more of the party person and even when Steve accompanied him to clubs and bars, he would be on the sidelines drinking and snacking while he watched his friend mingle. “You know I can’t dance.”

“You dance fine. Nobody but us here. Dance with me.”

Steve sighed. He knew once Bucky had an idea there’s no stopping him from running free with that idea. “Let me set up a timer.”

“Nah, don’t bother. Song intervals would be our timer.”

The blond gave the brunette a hard look before turning the dial on the egg timer in defiant bravado. He was beginning to think that Bucky relying on songs to serve timers was actually a horrible idea after all. “I’m setting it.”

Bucky pulled Steve to him and spun him around. “So long as we can keep dancing until food’s ready, Rogers.”

Steve couldn’t help but laugh at Bucky’s ridiculous dancing and the exaggerated lip syncing at the chorus.

_I love you baby_

_And if it's quite all right_

_I need you baby_

_To warm the lonely nights_

_I love you baby_

_Trust in me when I say_

-

“Steve? Earth to Steve Rogers?”

Steve jolted out of his seat when an icy, wet surface touched the back of his neck. “Cold!” He exclaimed as his hand flew to the flesh and he gave the one responsible for the uncalled act a double take. “Natasha! What the hell?”

Unapologetic, the fiery redhead took the blond’s seat on the park bench. “I called your name at least five times. I had to get your attention somehow before I drop everything.” She tilted a can of soda towards Steve, the one that she pressed against his neck. “Here.”

Steve took the can and punctured the lid with the tab before downing the carbonated refreshment. “That hit the spot!” He exhaled as he took a seat beside the woman who was now biting into a hot dog. She volunteered to pay for the hot dogs and soda, knowing that particular food stand was one that Steve often frequented.

“What’s got you spacing out?” Natasha’s bluntness and range of perception could be mistaken for having lack of tact, but the woman was correct. He wished that it was not so obvious. She always been direct like that since the night the two of them met. Natasha Romanoff had been arguing with a man who would not take no for an answer and Steve had planned to come to her rescue as a pseudo-boyfriend to deter the one who was harassing her. She didn’t need the help at all and had head-butted Steve in the face for his trouble. After some time discussing the misunderstanding and Natasha jamming tissues up Steve’s bloody nose, the two became instant friends.

“Well,” Steve took a bite out his hot dog and chewed thoughtfully. He supposed he could tell her, it felt like a disservice to have his mind elsewhere when he should be in the present. It was his idea that the two of them hang out in the park today. “I couldn’t stop thinking about last night.”

“Last night?” The woman raised one of her slender maroon-colored eyebrows. “What did you do last night?”

“Bucky had this crazy idea of dancing in the kitchen while we waited for the tuna casserole to bake. That jerk thought a radio’s shuffling through songs would beat an egg timer.” The blond set his hot dog on his lap and leaned into the back of the bench, staring at the green leaves intertwined with the warm sunlight. “We did all kinds of dancing, with him taking the lead. The tango, the foxtrot, the waltz, you name it, we did it...” He trailed off, grinning sheepishly at the memory of Bucky making Steve putting his hand on his waist and performing low dips together. He would hate to see how bizarre that would have looked from an outsider’s point of view; probably as absurd as it felt to him.

“And?”

“It was great. I couldn’t stop laughing. He kept complimenting me even when I stepped on his feet. Gave him some ice for them later.” He scratched his cheek awkwardly. “Uh, we were so into it that dinner ended up a little crispier than it was supposed to be. But it was still good.”

“It’s never a dull moment at home, huh? It’s the best kind of living situation to have.”

“Yeah, I owe it to Bucky. I’m glad that he wanted to be my roommate.” Steve put his soda to his lips.

“What about you? He’s your roommate, but I have the feeling there’s something more going on between you two.”

Steve spat out his drink, his eyes burned when he inhaled the contents up his nose. “What?” He managed between coughing and hammering at his chest. “That’s crazy! We’re best friends and roommates! He likes men!” He didn’t mean to say that as an insult. He had completely understood when Bucky decided to come out as gay and his sexual orientation did not dictate the nature of their friendship. He supported Bucky, even offered to be his wingman on several occasions. But it was insane that Natasha would suggest that when Steve disagreed with many of Bucky’s spontaneous and short-lived romances and was not one bit intrigued by the male form. At least not in that way.

“Is it, Steve?” Natasha shifted in her seat, scrutinizing Steve in her cool gaze. “In my line of work, there are certain signals people give without meaning to. Aside from that grin you can’t wipe off your face, those baby blue eyes of yours light up whenever you talk about him.” She took a handful of napkins and shoved them in his chest. “You can’t convince me that I’m far off.”

“Well, you are, Nat. I’m telling you now.” Steve accepted the napkins. He hoped that she wouldn’t see bright red face as he dabbed at his face and nose. All he could think of was Bucky’s goofy grin.

\- 

“I’m home!”

Bucky’s voice called out to him from another room. “In the kitchen!”

Steve found it unusual that Bucky was in the kitchen at this time of day. It was the blond’s turn to cook dinner and the menu in mind is the classic spaghetti and meatballs. It wasn’t even past sunset yet.

Bucky wasn’t alone. He was with a new male companion and both were heavily engaged in a game of Jenga.

The brunette carefully placed his block at the top of the fragile tower before greeting Steve. “Welcome home.” He gestured to his companion. “Steve, this is Lafayette. Lafayette, this is my roommate, Steve.”

The man named Lafayette flashed Steve a dazzling smile and had a heavy French accent. “A pleasure. Bucky spoke a lot about you.” He slid out a block and deposited it adjacent to Bucky’s. “Your move, mon loup.”

Steve had vaguely remembered the French curriculum from high school but the foreign nickname was expressed in fondness. “Uh, are you two...” He swallowed, trying to come up with a word that both the men would not take offense to. “Involved?”

Bucky nodded, his hands stretched out as to stabilize the swaying tower though the rules condoned against that. “Yeah. Just met this morning. I learned that he likes board games and that’s what we’ve been up to since.” He cocked his head towards the display. “You can join in if you want.”

Steve strolled to the fridge, shaking his head. “No thanks.”

The tower of wooden blocks collapsed and Bucky groaned in his defeat. Lafayette, however, was grinning from ear to ear.

“I win.”

“No fair. I want a do over. The... The tower fell on its own!”

“Ah, ah, ah. Nobody likes a sore loser. I’ll claim my kiss now.” Lafayette’s slender hand found its way through Bucky’s dark chestnut locks as he pressed their lips together. When they pulled apart, Bucky’s mood vastly improved, snickering like a teenager.

Steve found himself stupefied by the display. Really? Winner gets to kiss the loser? Who really wins here? He crossed his arms, disgruntled. He slammed the fridge door harder than he meant to.

“I’d love to stay for another round, but I have other obligations. Call me?” Lafayette held his hand, thumb and pinky finger jutted out, close to his ear. He was good, he oozed charisma and Bucky was smitten with the French man.

“Yeah, see you soon.” Bucky nodded as he followed Lafayette to the door. Not a moment too soon, they shared a brief kiss.

Was this jealousy that Steve was feeling? He had seen Bucky kissed plenty of men before but never had one made the blond feel like this before. The anger surging through his stomach was unlike anything he had felt and refused to subside. 

Bucky’s footsteps took him to the kitchen where Steve waited. “So how was Nat—”

Closing the space between them, Steve cupped Bucky’s face in his hands and roughly pressed his lips against Bucky’s, silencing the older man’s inquiry. All those times where Steve had joked about kissing Bucky at some point and never once thought he would execute it. And he initiated it, too. The younger man’s head swam, intoxicated by the exhilaration and recklessness of the intimate contact, not processing what this could possibly mean for their friendship. But one thing was for certain.

Steve had no problem with Bucky kissing guys so long it was him he was kissing.


End file.
